


Bleachers

by perrythedeer



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Oh yknow it's just uhhh. a little thing about what happened with Mae and the kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Red shapes. All over the grass
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Bleachers

I was sitting in the bleachers, staring blankly into the field, i wasn’t fully understanding what was going on, something about a home-run, person switching places, more yelling and screaming. I could feel a friend of mine beside me, and every time he shouted i could feel my ears twitch, wanting to fold down.

After a few moments i tried to focus on the person in the batting area, Andy. I never really liked that kid, dumb jock was all he was. I blinked, and something started to not seem right. My friend felt farther away, and the grass seemed plastic.

I glanced down at my paws, fidgeting a bit with them and scratching at my pants slightly. “That pitch was unreal!” Someone shouted, and i looked up again, making a tiny mewl in distress when i realized how wrong everything was. Andy seemed like just circles and triangles, everyone seemed like that. I stared for a few seconds. “Unreal..” i murmured, feeling my friend elbow me and flinching.

I heard him say something, not sure what. But i was being shoved lightly onto my feet. Was it my turn?? I didn’t remember.

I saw Andy starting to run, and something clicked in my head, my paw landed on my bat and swooped it up, and i chased after him, hearing screaming surrounding me as i ran. 

A few seconds- or minutes, i wasn't sure- Later, i was slamming my bat down on something, i knew i was on the grass, it felt like nothing, it felt like i was floating for a few seconds, every time i blinked it felt more and more like i was just flying away, watching my body from inside of it. I watched red splatter and mix with the green, before feeling a yank.

I was yanked away from whatever was going on, and i glanced back at the person, hearing screaming slowly tuning in “-hospitalized! what the fuck did she do! Mae are you listening?!” I blinked, staring at the person. “yeahh…what happened..?” i purred out, giving a tiny grin, not exactly realizing what had happened.

I looked up, freezing quickly when i saw the mess on the field. 

Red shapes. All over the grass.


End file.
